


(Un)photogenic

by hotcocoa



Series: Kyouhaba Week 2016 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotcocoa/pseuds/hotcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6: long distance</p><p>Yahaba introduces Kyoutani to snapchat, and eventually he has to wonder if it was the best decision of his life, or the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this got out of hand and once I hit 2k I decided to make it a multichapter work lol. I'll try to post chapter 2 tomorrow as my contribution to day 7. As always, thanks for reading! <3

Yahaba sighs, exhausted but proud as he looks around his newly set-up college dorm room. He pulls out his phone to take a selfie, sending it to his snap story and choosing a few friends to send it to as well. He selects most of the members of his team—his _former_ team, he has to remind himself with a pang. Scrolling through his snapchat contacts, Yahaba frowns. He sends the picture and then pulls up one of his text threads.

_do you have snapchat?_

He shoves his phone in his pocket, not expecting a response for a while, but is surprised when it vibrates almost right away.

**whats that**

Yahaba rolls his eyes.

_it’s like texting with pictures, but you can only see them for a few seconds. you have to get it!_

**that sounds dumb**

_it’s not dumb, it’s fun! not everyone’s as unphotogenic as you, you know_

At first, Yahaba doesn’t think anything of the fact that it takes Kyoutani a while to respond—that’s how it usually is. But suddenly, irrationally, he starts worrying—had he actually offended him? Just as Yahaba is thinking about apologizing, Kyoutani texts him back and he breathes a sigh of relief.

**yeah, whatever**

**how do i get it**

_uh, download it from the app store?_

Yahaba spends the rest of the night waiting for a snapchat from Kyoutani, and finds himself disappointed when he turns off he light without receiving one. _Well, that’s dumb,_ he decides as he rolls over and slips into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

When he wakes up, Yahaba has several texts, including a single one from Kyoutani.

**how the fuck does this work**

“How the fuck do _you_ work?” Yahaba wonders out loud, but opts for a kinder reply in his text. Or at least a more neutral one.

_did you make an account?_

**i think so**

_what’s your username?_

The reply takes longer this time. Yahaba doesn’t even realize he’s putting off his morning routine in favor of waiting for Kyoutani to text him back.

**kyouken**

Yahaba’s eyebrows fly up towards his hairline and he can’t help the surprised laugh that escapes his lips.

_I thought you hated that name?_

**shut up**

**are you gonna tell me how this works or not**

_sure, kyouken-chan :)_

_there, I just added you_

**fuck you**

**yeah, i got a notification**

**i think i added you too**

_great! now you just go to the main screen and hit the round button at the bottom to take a picture_

_then you hit the send button and you can choose who to send it to_

_like me! :D_

Yahaba waits so long for a response that he eventually does decide to shower. The dormitory showers are surprisingly clean but unsurprisingly tiny. Yahaba vaguely wonders if Kyoutani is living a dormitory too, and if he is, whether or not he’ll even fit in the showers. He considers the fact that this, maybe, possibly, is a weird train of thought to be having. Yahaba shoves both thoughts to the back of his head as he puts all of his effort into fighting with the shower temperature and trying to make it at least bearable. He settles for a temperature just below scalding and makes his cramped shower as quick as he can, resigning himself to at least a year of this to look forward to.

When he comes back to his room, toweling his hair off and relishing in the feeling of cool air on his skin, he checks his phone and sees _kyouken has sent you a snap!_ Yahaba eagerly opens it and sees…a blurry picture of…Kyoutani’s room?

_what did you send me a picture of??_

**my wall**

_why the hell did you send me a picture of your wall?_

**i tried to take a picture of myself but i couldnt**

**get myself in the picture**

Yahaba stares at his phone in wonder for a few moments before actually facepalming.

_Kyoutani_

_do you see the little camera symbol in the upper right corner?_

He throws on an old t-shirt and a pair of sweats while he waits for an answer.

**oh**

Moments after Yahaba receives the text, he gets another snap from Kyoutani. This time, it’s a picture of him, but Yahaba’s barely able to tell, given how blurry it is.

_have you ever taken a picture with your phone before?_

**of course i have**

_of YOURSELF?_

**no**

**why would i take a picture of myself**

Yahaba doesn’t really know how to answer that question. Why _do_ people take selfies? He shrugs helplessly.

_so that everyone can see your beautiful face! ;D_

**is this yahaba or oikawa-san**

_WOW_

_since when do you call Oikawa -san, anyway?_

**since he earned it**

Yahaba takes that as an indirect insult.

_whatever_

_okay, now that you’ve made your snapchat debut, I’ll make sure everyone else adds you!_

**what**

**wait, no**

**yahaba**

**yahaba-san**

_okay you know what, no, I decided that’s weird_

**what the fuck**

_anyway, welcome to the wonderland that is Oikawa’s snapchat! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧_

**fuck you**

 

* * *

 

Classes start up, and although they’re both very busy with the start of college (Yahaba would argue that that’s an understatement), he and Kyoutani continue to text and, of course, snapchat. Yahaba teaches him how to add text to his snaps, and Kyoutani’s pictures get less blurry, but he seems incapable of taking a perfectly still picture.

Unless it’s of his dog, of course.

 _why are your pictures of your dog so perfect when you can’t even take a decent picture of yourself?_ Yahaba complains after receiving a sixth picture of Kyoutani’s shiba inu that day. When Kyoutani takes pictures of his dog, it’s like he’s a professional photographer, and Yahaba would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little jealous. But it doesn’t transfer to his selfies at _all_ and Yahaba is baffled.

**i thought i was unphotogenic anyway**

Yahaba feels a pang of guilt.

_well obviously you’re not gonna look photogenic if I can’t see more than a blur of your hair_

Even he feels like that's a pathetic response. Kyoutani clearly agrees.

**whatever**

Yahaba doesn’t get any snaps for the rest of the day. He hates the way it makes him feel.

 

* * *

 

He tries again the next day.

_what if you took a picture of you AND your dog?_

He has to sit through both of his classes for the day before he gets a response.

**why would i do that**

_I’m curious as to what would win out, your professional-level skills when it comes to your dog or your complete inability to use a camera when it comes to you_

**fuck you**

But a few minutes later, Yahaba receives a snap. He smiles as he opens it.

He is not prepared.

The picture is taken from a high angle and Yahaba can see Kyoutani kneeling next to his dog with one arm thrown over it. The dog, as always, is looking right at the camera _(how does he do it?!),_ wearing a silly smile with its tongue hanging out.

What has Yahaba breathless, however, is _Kyoutani’s_ smile.

His eyes are almost closed with how broad he’s smiling, and the lighting falls on his face perfectly, highlighting his cheekbones and the squint of his eyes and _fuck,_ are those freckles?

Yahaba barely manages to recover himself in time to take a screenshot of it (fortunately, Kyoutani never takes the timer off 10 seconds) and stares at his phone in shock. He’s snapped out of his daze when it vibrates with a text notification.

**what the fuck**

_what?_

**it says you took a screenshot of my snap**

Yahaba’s stomach drops. He had forgotten snapchat did that. He racks his brain for a reasonable response and realizes the only thing his brain can supply him with is _you’re beautiful._

Well, he sure as fuck isn’t going to say that.

_I just had to record the momentous occasion of you taking a halfway decent picture of yourself!_

That sounded sufficiently nonchalant, right?

**fuck you**

Yahaba lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. _Sufficiently nonchalant,_ he decides. A little while later, though, his phone buzzes again.

**thanks, though**

Yahaba pales. _Maybe not._

 

* * *

 

All throughout the next day, Yahaba can’t stop thinking about Kyoutani’s snap and, more importantly, his reaction to it. Why did he take a screenshot of it?

Did he really do it because he thought Kyoutani was _beautiful?_

 _Yes,_ his traitorous mind helpfully supplies, and he can’t deny it. Even now, he keeps taking his phone out to peek at the picture again in case he was overreacting, but nope, every time he looks at Kyoutani’s smile, his heart fucking _skips a beat._

_What the fuck._

Yahaba spends the rest of the day not texting Kyoutani and convincing himself that he doesn’t have to text the person his brain is nagging him to text. In the end, though, he decides he doesn’t have any other choice. With a groan, he opens up a text thread and sends a simple message.

_Oikawa-san?_

The reply comes almost immediately.

Shigeru-chan! To what do I owe the pleasure of hearing from my favorite kouhai?

Yahaba rolls his eyes.

_I was wondering if I could ask you for some advice_

Well, you’ve come to the right place! Oikawa-san is always here to help! (*^ڡ^*)v

_right, thanks_

_um_

Yahaba takes a deep breath and steels himself, swallowing his pride and desperately hoping he wouldn't come to regret this.

_when did you know you liked Iwaizumi-san?_

OMG!!! Does Shigeru-chan have a crush??! ( ❛▿❛ )

Goddamn it. Of course he should have expected this. Yahaba's reaction is as automatic as it is unconvincing.

_what? no. this is completely hypothetical_

( ❛▿❛ ) ( ❛▿❛ ) ( ❛▿❛ )

Yahaba glares at his phone in disgust. Whatever, it's not like he actually thought he was going to be able to fool Oikawa anyway.

_okay, fine, I am CONSIDERING the POSSIBILITY that I MAY OR MAY NOT have romantic inclinations towards a certain individual_

( ❛▿❛ )

_Oikawa-san, if you’re not going to be helpful, I’ll just go ask Iwaizumi-san_

Okay, okay, fine, I really am here to help.

So who’s the lucky guy? (* ＾ ∀ ﾟ)ъ

Yahaba hesitates, trying to decide how best to get out of answering this question. He decides that the best way is to respond to Oikawa with a question of his own, and he realizes that has a very good one.

_um, how do you know it’s a guy?_

Shigeru-chan. Please.

_what?_

I would attribute it to my impeccable gaydar, but it’s not that subtle. Even Hajime-chan knows.

Yahaba groans. How could he have possibly been that obvious? It’s not like he tried to keep it a secret or anything, but—

I mean, your crush on Kyouken-chan was never exactly subtle.

Yahaba freezes and stares at the screen in shock.

_my what?!_

It’s okay, Shigeru-chan, no one held it against you.

_I have no idea what you’re talking about_

You really don’t have to deny it anym

OH MY GOD, THAT’S WHO THIS IS ABOUT, ISN’T IT?!

Yahaba considers throwing his phone out the window.

You honestly just realized it, didn’t you? Oh my god, I’m sorry, but this is hilarious.

Okay, I can tell you right now, you have nothing to worry about. Just ask him out.

_look, just because it was that easy for you doesn’t mean the rest of us have the same luxury_

Shigeru-chan. Yahaba. My oblivious little kouhai. Trust me. You have nothing to worry about.

Yahaba growls in frustration.

Look, do me—and, honestly, anyone else who knows either of you—a favor and ASK HIM OUT.

If he says no, I swear on Hajime’s biceps that I will abstain from milk bread for the rest of the semester.

Yahaba stares at the screen in shock. _Holy shit, he’s serious._

_how can you be so sure?_

I’ve seen the way he looks at you. At least, I did a few months ago.

I’m sure.

Yahaba lets out a groan and falls back on the bed. He knows that Oikawa is sure of himself…but Oikawa can be wrong, right?

There’s no way Kyoutani likes him back. Not like that.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba just wants to work on his paper. Kyoutani just wants to get his run in. Oikawa just wants them to confess already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I'm sorry the update is so late in the day. 2) I'm sorry this is probably an anticlimactic ending lol I honestly didn't know where I was going with this and this is just what came out, but I hope you like it. ^^
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has supported this little story! It means so much to me and I hope I've done the ending justice, because you guys deserve that and more. Please feel free to let me know what you think in the comments - and THANK YOU again!! .。･:*♡⌒ヽ(*’､＾*)

Yahaba is almost grateful for the busy-ness (but not for the stress) that comes with his first paper being due three weeks into the semester. He barely has any time to think about Kyoutani, let alone text him, although if he’s honest with himself he’d much rather be looking at Kyoutani’s dumb blurry selfies than at the pages of words on his computer screen that are somehow still not enough to meet the length requirement.

After another hour of working on his paper, Yahaba’s phone buzzes and he grabs it eagerly, reasoning that he’s earned a break and honestly too excited to hear from Kyoutani to care whether he’s earned it or not.

It’s not Kyoutani.

Sooo, how goes the conquest? ( ๑ ゝڡ ◕ ๑)ъ

_do you actually attend uni, or do you just use gratuitous emojis to bother other people about their PRIVATE lives 24/7?_

_also, ‘conquest’? wtf_

Rude, Shigeru-chan.

I’ll take that as a ‘not well’.

_take it however you want, I have a deadline_

Have you seen Kyouken-chan’s snap story?

Yahaba freezes. He really, really doesn’t want to rise to Oikawa’s bait, but his fingers betray him and he’s already opening snapchat before he can even try to relish in the satisfaction of ignoring his former captain.

Indeed, Kyoutani has a snap story (and when did he learn to do that, anyhow?). Yahaba taps on it and chokes on absolutely nothing except maybe the last remnants of hope that he _wasn’t_ totally in love with Kyoutani Kentarou.

Kyoutani Kentarou, who is currently staring at him from the screen with a beautiful smile on his face. But for once, that is not what has Yahaba entranced, because something key is missing from this picture. Namely, Kyoutani’s shirt.

The caption says something about how many kilometers he ran in how many minutes. Yahaba really doesn’t care except for the fact that the text bar cuts across Kyoutani’s torso and Yahaba thinks that should probably considered a crime. Suddenly, the screen changes and he blinks in surprise as Kyoutani’s toned body and shy smile are replaced by a close-up picture of Oikawa’s face. Yahaba closes the app in annoyance, putting his phone down and placing his face in his hands.

He’s so screwed.

His phone buzzes and reminds him that life is going on outside of his gay romantic crisis.

Ya-hooo, Shigeru-chan~ Are you still alive?

_shut up, I’m trying to work on my essay like a responsible student_

It wasn’t a lie until a few minutes ago.

Fine, be that way.

I know you saw it, though. (  ❛▿❛ )

Yahaba groans. He _did_ see it, and now that he’s seen it, he can’t get it out of his head. He could go back and look at it, but that’s a dangerous road to go down. After way too many minutes of agonizing over way too simple a decision, Yahaba just sends Kyoutani a simple text.

_nice picture_

He pulls his essay back up, but is way too distracted to actually work on it. Fortunately, Kyoutani only takes a couple minutes to respond.

**what picture**

_the one on your snap story. good job, btw. on the run, I mean_

**what**

**you can see that?**

_yeah? that’s the point of a snap story, so that all of your friends can see it for 24hrs_

**im going to fucking kill him**

**how do i delete it**

_what? who are you going to kill? why do you want to delete it?_

**oikawa**

Oh, the _-san_ is gone again. What did Oikawa do?

**i didnt want to post it**

**he said it would just save it so i could look at it later**

**he said he uses it for his exercise log**

Holy shit.

_I’m going to kill him too_

_we can do it together_

_that would be a hell of a first date_

Yahaba stares at his phone in horror. Why did he send that?

**what the fuck**

Why _the hell_ did he send that?

**are you trying to ask me on a date where we kill oikawa**

Yahaba is typing furiously: _what, no, I didn’t_

**because that sounds like the best fucking date ever**

Yahaba stops typing mid-word and stares at his screen in shock, re-reading the message a few times to make sure his eyes aren’t deceiving him. They’re not.

Did he just ask Kyoutani out on a date? Did Kyoutani just _accept?_ Yahaba has no idea what’s going on. This is all a joke, right? Of course it is. Of course Kyoutani doesn’t _actually_ want to go on a date with him because that would be ridiculous.

Right?

_yeah, although Matsukawa-san and Hanamaki-san will probably kill US for beating them to it_

What is he doing?

**ha, we can take them**

Yahaba seems to have completely lost control of his fingers.

_I was serious, you know_

**what**

Yahaba pales. _Oh, f—_

**im not killing someone yahaba what the fuck**

Yahaba laughs out loud in relief. He can feel all of the tension drain out of him at once and he’s smiling now as he sends his next texts.

_no, you idiot_

_about the date_

**oh**

**yeah**

Why was he ever worried?

**…me too**

 

* * *

 

**EPILOGUE:**

I accept thanks in the form of milk bread and undying praise for what a good senpai I am.

_how did you land YOURSELF a date, let alone anyone else?_

_…thanks, though_

(´ ゝ з ・)─ ☆

 


End file.
